


Illustrations of The Tale of Frodo

by yaoiandcoffeeaddict



Series: Frodo of the House of Durin [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiandcoffeeaddict/pseuds/yaoiandcoffeeaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations of my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Illustration for my work: The Tale of Frodo.

 

Done on Microsoft Paint. About 5 hours.

I might do another in the future. 

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Bilbo's secret

An illustration of things to come

Please Comment :D


End file.
